


First Meetings

by BlazingWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto finally meets Lunafreya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingWolf/pseuds/BlazingWolf
Summary: Ptompto finally meets Lunafreya face to face. The only problem is that he wasn't expecting to meet her or really anyone that day.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viiixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/gifts).



> This is my first time posting anything for this awesome fandom and just fanfic in general, hope you like it!!

Promoto did not meet Lunafreya in a professional sense. He didn't even have Noctis there to introduce them to each other. The day he meet her he wasn't expecting any company, Noctis and Ignis had meetings to attend to while Gladio was training some new kingsglaive recruits, so it was safe to say he wasn't exactly dressed appropriately either. He answered his door in chocobo pajama pants and shirt that went to his mid upper thigh with fluffy chocobo slippers and hair looking more like an ungroomed chocobos butt then ever before. He meet her in what is probably the most unofficial way possible. 

“L-Lady Lunafreya!” He yelped and did a deep bow. A chuckle came from above him.

“Relax Prompto. I am here because I wanted to meet you face to face. And to thank you.” Prompto slowly raised and saw her smiling softly. 

“Thank me for what?” He asked. It's not like he saved her kingdom or anything special.

“A while ago you helped Pryna and I was never able to thank you for what you did. But now I can. I can also see who exactly the best friend of the prince is.” She explained. Prompto didn't know what to say. He was still trying to process that she was even there. Then he realized he should probably invite her in since it's probably rude to not invite royalty inside when they're standing on your doorstep.

“Would you like to come in?” He asked stepping aside. She nodded and waved at a car behind her. Probably kingsglaives making sure she was safe. She walked in looking around curiously.

“Noctis was right, you take amazing pictures.” Lunafreya stated as Prompto closed his door. She had walked over to a wall full of pictures of different things he had photographed. The pictures were hung up with fairy lights that had clippers attached also to the wires. It gave the photos an ethereal glow to them.

“T-thank you! I love to take pictures of things that are really cool or just things I love.” He smiled shyly at the compliment. When he walked over to see which photo she was focused on his checks speckled with a slight pink tint. It was a recent selfie of him, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. They all had a day off together and decided a picnic was a perfect way to spend their rare free day together. He was holding the camera with Ignis and Gladio directly behind him smiling at the camera while Noctis sat at the dock they were on fishing. He wasn't getting any bites and was getting annoyed. It was the perfect way to spend that day. 

“We all went fishing that day. At that particular moment Noctis had lost a huge fish. He wouldn't stop grumbling about it. Gladio and Ignis were picking on him. He was boosting before hand.” Prompto chuckled at the memory. 

“I'm glad Noctis made a friend like you. You really care for him. And the other two dorks.” She laughed fondly. He smiled at her.

“I think I'm more lucky that hr gives me the time of day. He's the prince after all. I know he can get super busy.” He muttered the last part. 

“You hold a special place in his heart that no one else could ever replace. He thinks the world if you” she fondly smiled as she gave Prompto a look. He couldn't tell what the look meant when he glanced over to her, but it wasn't bad so he didn't question too much.

“What the story behind this photo?”she asked pointing towards another selfie but this time it was Noctis who took it while Prompto was trying to climb a tree. Some glaives saw him and walked over shouting at him that he was probably gonna break something and they did not want to be responsible for it. Prompto was pretty well known since he was best friends with Noctis, so the glaivers usually were pretty friendly with him. He had almost fell out of the tree though when they yelled at him to get down, he couldn't help but groan at the memory.

“That's a long and embarrassing story” he chuckled nervously.

“I'll tell you an embarrassing story about Noctis.” Lunafreya's eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Deal!” Prompto smiled.

Promoto, in the 3 hours of talking to Lunafreya, had never asked her how exactly she found his little house. Nor why he didn't hear that she was coming from Noctis. At least he made a new friend that day.


End file.
